


it was always you

by wooseoksfave



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, I hope, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, gonna add these later, gotta hype my baby, im sorry, the action will start soon, there's a lot of jinhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooseoksfave/pseuds/wooseoksfave
Summary: when wooseok agreed to coming on produce x 101 he didn't know that it meant not only a new beginning but also reopening old wounds he forgot about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in here please be patient with me!!  
and i'd loooove some constructive criticism

the news that kim wooseok and lee jinhyuk were looking for a new shot at success through the fourth season of produce were all over the internet. 

for the first time in years, the practice room in top media's building was quiet. the eight members were laying on the floor breathless, having a break from rehearsals. their north american tour was getting closer and they needed to get the new choreos perfect. turning a 10 members choreography into a new one for 8 wasn't as easy as it seemed.

'do you think they're alright in there?' asked dongyeol looking at their leader. 

'of course they are' answered yein instead. 'they were alone for like 2 hours'

'everything's gonna be fine if wooseok doesn't kill jinhyuk til they have the agency evaluation' added changhyun getting up ready to practice again.

across their practice room, in a much smaller space, teen top's no more perfume on you was on max volume. 

'we aren't synchronized' jinhyuk's frustrated voice was heard suddenly. 

wooseok looked at him with his deer eyes. this was the moment in which he would comment ironically or subtly attack jinhyuk but he simply nodded and mumbled a 'let's go again'. this was weird. jinhyuk could cut the tension with a knife. he knew that it wasn't his fault that wooseok wasn't his usually loud self and he knew that it had something to do with the situation they were put in. neither one of them wanted to be separated of the rest but they had to do what they were told. when the manager dropped the bomb on them, it looked like they had a choice ('the management team thought that you two are the perfect ones to represent the group and attract new fans. this may be our last chance to blow up but of course everything depends on what you decide'). but it was obviously not the truth. 

the song ended once again and jinhyuk was getting in the initial position to start over when wooseok grabbed his arm.

'do you think this is enough?' if he wasn't looking at his lips, he could've swore that wooseok didn't say a word.

jinhyuk smiled at his best friend but he shaked his head. you can never lie to kim wooseok.

'we're debuted idols. they won't be satisfied no matter what.'

this seemed to fuel the younger one who pressed play once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and when he met his eyes, he felt the whole world crashing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this might be the actual first chapter

wooseok’s dream of being an idol has been around since the beginning of the world. growing up with the face of an angel (not that he is bragging), he got used and, much more than that, he started enjoying people’s attention on him. listening to girls’ generation, wonder girls, going to shinee’s concerts and so on he realised, sooner or later, that maybe this is what he is supposed to do with his life. but life isn’t that straightforward right? right. being a trainee and then an up10tion member made it clear for him that he needs to be on stage to feel complete but at the same time it was difficult, tiring and mentally exhausting. the scandal that he went through with the show left him feel empty, threw him in a loop of blaming himself for his group's misery. imagine coming back one year later, trying your best to leave the past behind and make up for your mistakes only to realise that people aren't willing to give you the chance to do so. 

produce x 101 is a blessing. a new beginning that allows him to fix his mistakes. at least this is what wooseok kept telling himself since he found out that he was accepted. but it could also be the last straw, the thing that makes the general public go 'he doesn't deserve being on stage'. these kind of thoughts kept coming back to him when the quiteness settles in, when jinhyuk is too tired to make any noise that could scare his overthinking ideas away.

how worse can it get? was the last thing wooseok told to himself before the car stopped in front of the big building. jinhyuk tapped him on the shoulder and by only looking him in the eyes, wooseok felt better. it was quite calming knowing that he's not alone in this mess, that he has jinhyuk with him.

the same lee jinhyuk that was with him through ups and downs, that called him every single night when wooseok was on hiatus, that never failed to hype him up and make him know that he isn't alone.

if soulmates were a real thing, wooseok knew that jinhyuk is his.

they were the last ones to come in. it was obvious for entertainment purposes, the 'failed to become successful' trainees. he knew that they weren't the only ones; seungwoo and byungchan from victon were also on the show and he heard something about two myteen members coming too. those were the only ones from what he heard. the only difference between them was the great downfall that up10tion suffered because of _wooseok's mistake._ they were on their way up there but a misunderstanding ruine-

'wooseok!' jinhyuk yell whispered. 'we need to go' 

he should stop zoning out. the last thing he needs is getting hated for disrespecting someone without meaning to.

'let's do our best, yeah?' jinhyuk said smiling and squeezing his hand, wooseok returning the gesture before making their way to the big room.

* * *

they made their way to the front of the chairs. wooseok was trying his best to ignore all the whispering he heard from all the trainees. ('isn't it unfair?', 'they had their chance already', 'wow they're scary')

he kept on looking to the front, trying his best to spot the last two empty chairs. goddamnit he forgot his contact lenses. 

'you can sit down, it's okay' jinhyuk said to the ones in front of them and this was wooseok's cue to climb the stairs. he might as well try to be friendly since the beginning.

'i just wanted to say hi to everyone' wooseok says with a little smile on his lips when he realises that everyone is way too scared to look him in the eyes. he sees seungwoo and byungchan and gives a quick nod in their direction. they're in this together after all. 

the little smile he has disappears the moment he gets beside the 67th place. this can't be happening. the past comes crushing him again, this time worse than ever. right in front of him, in all his glory, sits cho seungyoun, looking at him with fake curiosity. 

this is the moment he knows. wooseok fucking hates this show.

scared of what he might do, he quickly goes to his spot leaving a confused jinhyuk behind him. 

_let's get this over with. _is what wooseok thinks right before lee dongwook makes his entrance. 


End file.
